tout est bien qui finit bien
by ylg
Summary: post manga :: Où Dragonfly essaie, oh, non pas de déranger, mais d'arranger le Happy End des gens, avec lui dedans pour plus de fun. Sauf que ben, c'est Dragonfly... ::crack::


**Titre : **tout est bien qui finit bien  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>ChobitS  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Motosuwa Hideki/Chii établi, Kojima Yoshiyuki/Chii à sens unique, Kotoko/Sumomo  
><strong>Genre : <strong>un gros mélange  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt :** il y a looongtemps, je ne sais plus qui ni à quelle occasion, quelqu'un m'avait demandé le couple Dragonfly/Hideki - mais ça m'est impossible, on dirait**  
>Continuité**Spoil éventuel : post-series  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>950

oOo

Tout est bien qui finit bien, ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent pas d'enfant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour y penser, Hideki étant encore presque un enfant lui-même. Et puis il y a Kotoko et Sumomo dont ils ont hérité qui jouent très bien ce rôle.

Il ne s'écoule pourtant pas longtemps avant qu'on vienne déranger leur équilibre. Chii s'anime tout à coup, recevant un message.  
>« Hey, Motosuwa ! c'est Dragonfly. Enfin, Kojima. Tu t'souviens ? Dis, j'ai repensé à ton ordi, t'as remarqué qu'il lui manque un truc, hein ? Tu veux que je la bidouille pour l'arranger ? » et rien de plus.<p>

La prudence aurait dû pousser Hideki à l'ignorer, mais la politesse et la curiosité sont plus fortes et il lui répond pour lui demander plus de précisions : mais enfin, de quels bidouillages parle-t-il ?  
>- De lui donner la possibilité d'être sexuellement active, pardi ! lui fait miroiter Kojima.<br>» C'est pas compliqué, il suffit d'ouvrir la coque, rediriger les circuits et ajouter le vagin artificiel. Hop, aucun risque et tout bénef ! C'est de la mécanique très simple. Je peux facilement mettre ce bouton power dans le nombril. Enfin, sauf si jamais tu fantasmes sur son nombril et que tu préfères que je le mette ailleurs, y'a qu'à demander, mais il faudra juste des câbles plus longs. »

Ce type est dingue, pense Hideki. La manière dont il parle de Chii comme si ça n'était qu'un objet, un objet sexuel qui plus est… même si ce qu'il propose est tentant, quelque part… non, non, non, pas question ! C'est bien trop risqué de toute façon : imaginez qu'il heurte le bouton, par inadvertance pendant la manœuvre ? ou si de toute façon ça implique forcément d'arrêter Chii pour travailler sur ses circuits ? ça serait logique. Et dramatique si ça arrivait.

Et d'ailleurs, la manière dont la voix de Kojima sort de la bouche de Chii pour débiter ces insanités rend les choses encore plus obscènes et Hideki n'est pas loin de couper purement et simplement la communication.

Pourtant, Kojima ne s'arrête pas là :  
>« Je t'en priiie ! laisse-moi revoir ton ordi. Je suis fou d'elle, je ne peux pas vivre loin d'elle. Même si je ne peux pas la toucher, au moins la voir de loin ? »<p>

Pendant que Chii joue les téléphones, simple relai passif dans cette discussion de fous qui tourne autour de son propre sort, et que Hideki s'affole dessus, Sumomo, sans prêter attention à la teneur de leurs propos, ne s'intéresse qu'à l'identité de l'interlocuteur :

Ce monsieur, c'est l'ancien maître de Kotoko. Il ne vient pas la chercher ?  
>Non.<p>

Concernant Chii, on dirait un parent indigne qui a perdu la garde de son mioche et se bat pour la récupérer. Mais Chii n'a jamais été à lui ! Et Kotoko qui était sienne, il semble l'avoir complètement oubliée maintenant. Elle le lui rend bien d'ailleurs, peut-être un peu à la manière d'une femme trompée dégoûtée de son époux ;

« Ce n'est pas grave, murmure Kotoko. Il m'a prêtée de son plein gré à Motosuwa Hideki. S'il ne vient pas me récupérer passé un certain délai, je deviendrai sa propriété.  
>- Il t'a abandonnée ? »<br>Kotoko ne répond pas.  
>« S'il ne veut plus de toi c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi ! Reste avec Hideki, c'est un gentil maître ! Sumomo sera contente ! »<p>

Kojima s'enferre de plus en plus dans ses délires :

« Je t'en prie ! et même si tu ne veux pas la modifier, si elle est trop sacrée pour toi, alors je veux bien carrément la remplacer ! je te prête un autre de mes ordis pour te soulager ! tu peux même m'utiliser _moi_si tu veux ! mais laisse-moi voir si elle va bien. Sérieux, pense à elle avec moi et je serai heureux !

- Ce type est au-delà de dingue… »

Hideki se mure dans un silence catastrophé, Kotoko secoue doucement la tête. C'est finalement Kotoko, avec autant de principes que d'ignorance, qui coupe court à cette folie en exigeant,

« Maître, il faut lui dire non. Ce monsieur raconte vraiment n'importe quoi : nous n'avons pas besoin de ce qu'il propose, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Euh, oui. Chii, coupe la communication. »<p>

Les délires de Kojima s'évanouissent, le regard de Chii redevient vivant et Hideki soupire de soulagment.

« C'est vrai. On est heureux ensemble tous les deux Chii et moi. »

Et Chii, bien d'accord, lui sourit de tout son coeur. Sumomo approuve. Kotoko roule des yeux pour ne pas avouer qu'elle préfère encore ces deux abrutis amoureux à son ancien maître et ses étranges perversions, mais elle ne trompe plus personne. Et Hideki, ravi, ajoute,

« On est parfaitement heureux tous les quatre. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de cet énergumène. On est un parfait petit couple et on a pas besoin d'artifices bizarres et il y a plein de choses qu'on peut faire ensemble et on a même deux aaaaadorables ordis de poche adoptifs : vraiment la vie est belle et tant pis pour le reste ! »

Chii étreint Hideki de toutes ses forces. Sumomo applaudit à tout rompre puis se jette dans les bras de Kotoko, qui soupire.  
>« Ouais, bon, ils sont passés directement du stade « adolescents amoureux coincés » à « vieux couple marié » sans avoir le temps de mûrir, c'est pas sûr que ça tienne longtemps. »<br>Mais bon...  
>« On va quand même espérer que si. Ils sont peut-être eux-mêmes assez dingues pour que ça marche après tout. »<p>

Et de toute façon, ça ne la concerne pas, qu'ils restent ensemble deux mois, dix ans ou toute la vie ; ils ont au moins raison sur un point : l'adoption. Quoiqu'il advienne du reste, elle-même souhaite rester avec Sumomo pour toujours, désormais et pour elle, ce projet de vie de couple prime sur ceux des autres.


End file.
